User talk:The Ivy Raven
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Newt! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Jukka the Sling (talk) 09:31, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Gally! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Jukka the Sling (talk) 09:36, December 15, 2018 (UTC) re: Fanfiction Hi! It's fine to post fanfiction here as long as it's a blog post. Make sure the story abides by the wiki rules. :) --Jukka the Sling (talk) 22:16, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :You can read the wiki rules here. --Jukka the Sling (talk) 00:45, December 22, 2018 (UTC) re: Unable to contribute What page are you trying to edit? --Jukka the Sling (talk) 17:01, December 25, 2018 (UTC) :I don't know why you're having trouble with your login session; it's never happened to me before. I suggest with a description of the issue. Hopefully they can help! --Jukka the Sling (talk) 16:05, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Reply No problem! Hopefully the filter doesn't bother you again. Like I said, the filter is kind of strict, but I keep it active because it's better than having a bunch of vandals spam the wiki with inappropriate stuff. --Jukka the Sling (talk) 22:25, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Heyy! (I don't know if I'm doing this right). I've never joined a fandom before. So, this is new for me. I'm figuring out as I go. I love writing and reading. So, writing the imagines, fits hand and hand. Anyways, thanks for the warm welcome. - Lia P.S. I'm working on my next imagine. :) re It loaded fine for me. Maybe try it on a different computer and see if the problem persists. If it does, you should probably contact FANDOM support. :) --Jukka the Sling (talk) 02:14, April 3, 2019 (UTC) hey ivy!!!!! ive missed talking to you! you havent been active during the day much like you used too and it sucks cause the only chance i have to be active and talk to all of you is during the day cause i cant be active at home.But how are you love, are you doing good? I miss you ivy. M.loading (talk) 12:17, April 17, 2019 (UTC) re: Is that helpful? Thanks for letting me know! I took care of it. --Jukka the Sling (talk) 15:47, May 15, 2019 (UTC) I have noticed that you have made a long fan fiction. How long did this take? It took me a couple mins just to make 2 but yours is like 30 parts long. (Also partly sending this for an achievement) re: new discussion Admin Hi, Ivy. I'm really sorry you feel this way about what's going on in the app/Discussions. I'm going to discuss things with Reverb and see if we can sort it all out. :) --Jukka the Sling (talk) 21:46, June 19, 2019 (UTC) : Ivy Raven, please don't act all innocent that you are right. You have done enough wrong. Abusing, panic on discussion and what not. Also I am jot treating anyone as enemies but you are treating me like one. I am not creating posts declaring war pn you, you are doing it on me. It would all have stopped if when i first came, you wpuld have listened to me instard of making hundreds of posts that potrayed me wrong when all i was doing was to follow the guidelines. Reverb frost (talk) 01:59, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::You have not handled anything Ivy Raven. You are an old user that is why users listen to you. Now if YOU have read my posts tgen you would realsie that i have always been "For" negotiations. And thag i have on multiple occasions thanked tge users who have treateed me with espect but the point is, after coming here i have recieved more death threats than coooerating users. Stop acting all high and mighty. Reverb frost (talk) 08:20, June 20, 2019 (UTC) hey Ivy...can I get a suggestion...for something to edit...? I was wondering what you would suggestion if I asked you...and I was curious to what you would suggest. You don't have to tho. -Ivy Jade yea, you could just put it on discussions. thanks -Ivy Jade oh yea, feel free. take as much time as needed. I'm glad to have your opinion. -Ivy Jade Hey ivy ! u know who it is... i just want u to know that ive really missed u all this time i really wish for u to be back for good, you are one of the fandoms best u had such a good way of putting things and u helped me through much u r very smart i can just tell u r.... i hope u havent forgotten all the good times we had together on here love u M.loading (talk) 19:14, December 12, 2019 (UTC)mel A little help? I edited Kaya Scodelario but apparently I am having problems with the table. I added two additional rows But when i look back at the preview, it does not appear. Is there something I did wrong? Can you help me with this? Min-MinA7 (talk) 15:42, 13 December 2019